Magic Vampire
by MorganeLmk
Summary: Hermione vient de survivre à la guerre contre les forces du mal et malgré elle, elle doit se replonger dans un autre combat. Découvrant ses origines et des secrets gardés depuis des années, elle va devoir faire face à la pire des menaces. Dramione, Hinny et vampires !
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous !**

 **Après des années de pause, je me suis remise à l'écriture de Magic Vampire ! Je l'a republie, cette fois corrigée (il doit sûrement rester des fautes ) !**

 **Disclamer: Je remercie J.K Rowling, d'avoir créer le fabuleux monde d'Harry Potter et de nous laisser jouer avec ses personnages extraordinaires.**

 **Trêve de bavardage ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Prologue**

Moi, Hermione Granger, vivait ma dernière nuit dans ce château qui a été ma deuxième maison pendant sept ans. Les larmes aux yeux, je revisitais tous les moindres recoins de l'école sans me douter de ce qu'il allait m'arriver moins d'une heure après…

Je passais devant mes salles de classe me remémorant les cours avec Harry et Ron, le parc où j'aimais m'allonger au bord du lac pour lire au printemps ou faire des batailles de boules-de-neige l'hiver. Devant la maison deHagrid, nous avions passé tellement de bons moments dans cet endroit minuscule, parler de chose grave ou rigoler. J'imprimais dans mon esprit toutes les couleurs, les objets ou les souvenirs qui me revenaient en tête pour les garder à tout jamais.

Je me redirigeais vers le château en passant par le parc qui gardait encore les marques de la dernière bataille qui avait eu lieu moins d'une semaine plutôt. Harry avait gagné contre Voldemort, nous étions enfin libres de vivre notre vie sans craindre de perdre un être cher d'un moment à l'autre.

Je rentrai dans la Grande Salle, la parcourant du regard, regardant le ciel magique, étoilé et sans nuage pour une fois, je passai devant la table de Griffondor avec l'image de Ron se goinfrant ou à noël en compagnie de mes amis où toutes les maisons étaient réunies à une seule table pour fêter ce jour merveilleux.

En arrivant au fond de la salle, on voyait une porte qui menait à la salle des trophées, j'y entrai et j'eus un grand sourire en voyant les nombreuses coupes de Quidditch remportées par Griffondor, dont certaines par Harry. Je m'approchai d'un grand tableau représentant Basile Fronsac :

\- C'est vous chère amie ? Demanda le tableau.

\- Oui Monsieur Fronsac.

\- Oh Hermione cela fait sept ans que l'on se connaît, tu pourrais peut-être penser à me tutoyer, dit-il en me souriant.

\- Peut-être bien, répondis-je, lui rendant son sourire.

\- Le château est bien calme depuis la mort de Voldemort.

Je frissonnai à l'entente de ce nom et Basile le remarqua.

\- Tu as toujours peur de ce nom ?

\- Oui, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner dès que je l'entends.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit qu'avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur elle-même ?

\- C'est exact et je le pense toujours, lui dis-je, la peur n'est presque plus là, mais le dégoût est toujours bien présent.

\- Je comprends, répondit Basile en réfléchissant. Ma chère Hermione je vais te laisser continuer ta balade, veux-tu passer ?

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien.

\- Connais-tu le mot de passe ? Quand l'espoir s'en va…

Je réfléchis un instant.

\- L'amour vous le rend !

\- Bien dit ! S'exclama le tableau en s'ouvrant, laissant derrière lui un couloir que j'empruntai.

Une petite lumière au bout, m'indiquait que j'arrivais bientôt à la fin du passage secret. J'arrivai enfin à la deuxième cour du château, celle où il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir à part la belle vue qu'on avait de Pré-Au-Lard lorsque l'on se mettait sur le pont.a Je m'arrêtai un instant profitant de ma pause pour profiter du paysage endormi, en même temps à trois heures du matin, c'était normal.

D'un coup, j'entendis un bruit, comme si quelque chose passait à toute vitesse. Je me retournai pour regarder, mais il n'y avait personne. Je continuai ma route et quelques secondes plus tard le bruit recommença. Je mis la main dans ma poche pour prendre ma baguette, mais je me rendis compte que je l'avais oublié sur ma table de chevet dans mon dortoir.

\- Depuis quand un sorcier oublie sa baguette ? murmura une voix à mon oreille.

Je sursautai, me retournai, mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Qui est là ? ! M'exclamais-je.

Un homme apparu d'un coup avec le même bruit sourd que quelques instants auparavant.

\- Juste moi !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? !

\- Je suis celui qui va bientôt pouvoir dîner ! S'exclama-t-il.

À la fin de sa phrase, il fit en sorte que je voie ses dents. Pourquoi ses dents ? Je sus la réponse dès que je vis ses canines s'allonger et devenir aussi acéré que la lame d'une épée.

\- Un vampire… Murmurais-je dans un souffle.

La peur prenait part de moi, m'empêchant de bouger…

 **Voilà le prologue qui est court, je sais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mes chapitres sont plus longs.**

 **Bon, à vos claviers, faites moi rêver avec vos reviews !**

 **XOXO**

 **Morgane**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Qui est-il ?

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Je vous poste le premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

 **Chapitre 1 : Qui est-il ?**

Je ne pouvais plus bouger… Mes membres étaient paralysés par la peur. Il s'approchait lentement, c'était comme s'il glissait sur le sol…

Quand il fut devant moi, il dit :

– Ton odeur est exquise ! Ton sang doit être plus que délicieux, hein ma jolie ?

Sa voix était… Suave… Je voyais enfin son visage. Il était brun et il avait les yeux topaze. Son nez était fin, ses traits étaient doux, rien ne montrait que c'était un tueur sanguinaire. Sauf, sa peau blanche et ses canines acérées. Sa bouche… Ses lèvres… Rien que d'y penser… Il avait des lèvres ni trop fines, ni trop pulpeuses. La bouche parfaite… Celle qui incitait aux baisers.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien…

Il approcha ses lèvres vers ma jugulaire… Il me frôlait du bout des lèvres… Je sentis ses crocs transpercés ma peau. C'était une douleur exquise… À peine trois secondes plus tard, il se retira vivement de mon cou avec une moue mi-dégoûtée, mi-étonnée.

– Ce n'est pas possible… Ce ne peut pas être toi…

Je me demandais pourquoi disait-il sa…

– Qui… Moi ? Demandais-je, quand j'eus retrouvé la parole.

– Quel est ton nom ?

Il avait l'air si étonné… Je repris un peu confiance en moi en repensant au fait qu'il n'aimait pas mon sang apparemment mais la peur était toujours la.

– Je suis Hermione Granger, mais pourquoi tu…

– Mia c'est moi ! Me coupa-t-il. Ne me reconnais-tu pas ?

– Pardon ? !

Soit il était fou soit c'est moi qui débloquais. Je ne pigeais rien !

– Oh… Ils m'avaient prévenu… Il faut que nous allions voir le roi !

De qui et de quoi parlait-il ? Cela était un mystère pour moi.

– Qui t'as prévenu ? De quoi ? Et puis quel roi ? ! M'énervais-je. D'où connais-tu ce surnom ? Seuls ma mère et mon père m'appellent comme ça !

Ma peur s'était envolée à coups d'éclair de feu. Je me posais plein de questions à présent…

– Réponds-moi ! M'exclamais-je, voyant qu'il était dans ses pensées.

Les sages m'avaient prévenu que tu ne te souviendrais de rien avant tes 11 ans. Quel roi ? Et bien, ton père. Ce surnom c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé quand nous étions petits.

– Mais tu es complètement fou !

Comment pouvait-il me connaître ? Je suis juste Hermione Granger, connue dans le monde sorcier mais insignifiant dans le monde moldu. J'étais complètement perdue… Je le regardais, déconcertée.

– Mais c'est moi ! Liam ! Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

– Me souvenir de quoi ? Je ne te connais pas ! Recule-toi, ordonnais-je.

Sur mon cou, deux filets de sang s'échappaient de l'endroit ou « Monsieur le vampire du nom de Liam » avait planté ses putains de canines ! Je sentis une sorte de brûlure au niveau de mon omoplate droite.

– Ça brûle ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? !

\- C'est ton omoplate, c'est sa ? C'est normal.

– Normal ?

– Je te dois des explications mais tout d'abord allons dans un endroit où personne ne risque de passer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le pris par la main qu'il me tendait. Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, je fus sur son dos et il fit une sorte de bond à la Edward Cullen dans Twilight.

– Liam ! Criais-je. Repose-moi au sol !

J'agrippais son cou tellement fort qu'un homme normal aurait été sur le point de mourir étranglé. Il s'arrêta et me dit en souriant :

– Ne me dis pas que tu as toujours peur de l'altitude ?

\- D'accord, je ne te le dis pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète, pas nous y sommes presque.

Je souris quand je vis que son ton était doux et qu'il n'y avait aucune moquerie. Maintenant il ne sautait plus, il courait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Je suis sortie de mon dortoir pour revisiter le château une dernière fois avant de partir. Je suis allé prendre l'air, je me suis fait mordre par un vampire du nom de Liam qui dit me connaître depuis des années, il connaît mon surnom et dit que mon père est roi. Qui aurait cru que ma dernière nuit à Poudlard allait être aussi mouvementée.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une petite grotte éclairée de la forêt interdite.

– Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? Demandais-je.

– Nous avons besoin de toi ! Tu es en danger !

– En danger ? Comment ça ? Demandais-je.

Je ne pouvais pas être en danger. Voldemort avait été détruit et les aurors recherchaient les derniers mangemorts encore en libertés qui se cachaient. Aucuns n'auraient osé revenir à Poudlard.

– Je vais tout t'expliquer depuis le début pour que tu puisses. Nous venons tous les deux d'une noble lignée de vampire mais tu es d'une classe social supérieure à la mienne. Ton père est un vampire et ta mère était une moldu. Le roi est vampire de naissance comme nous…

– Mais… Les vampires ne peuvent pas engendrer… Le coupais-je.

– Attends, j'y viens, reprit-il. Mon père est le cousin du tien, ils ont toujours été aussi proches que s'ils étaient frères. Nos pères descendent des originaux, les tout premiers vampires, qui eux ont le pouvoir d'engendrer. Nous venons tous les deux de la famille originelle. Les sages m'ont raconté l'histoire de ta naissance. Tes parents se sont rencontrés un soir où ton père chassait dans les bois, il fut fasciné par la moldu qui lui faisait face sans la moindre peur et d'une extrême beauté…

Je savais ma mère courageuse, mais tenir tête à un vampire, cela paraissait impensable.

– Donc comme je disais, ton père est un vampire originel et ta mère une moldu et seul les originaux peuvent se reproduire. Pour ma famille se fut pareil, ma mère est une moldu. Enfin elles étaient des moldu…

– Comment ça « elles étaient » ? Demandais-je.

– Le mariage d'un vampire est basé sur un échange de sang et tout ce qu'il va avec. Lorsqu'un vampire se marie avec un ou une moldu, il ou elle le devient à son tour. Tu connais la vraie transformation, non ?

– Euh, il me semble que si un vampire fait boire son sang à un humain et qu'il le tue, il se transforme, dis-je, peu sûr de moi.

\- C'est exactement ça. La seule chose qui change c'est qu'un original a le choix entre l'échange de sang et la transformation de base.

– Donc tu es en train de me dire que mes parents sont des vampires… Mais c'est impossible ! Mes parents ressemblent à tout ce qu'il a de plus humain au monde !

\- J'y viens. Nous les originaux, avons le pouvoir de se fondre réellement dans la masse. Nous avons les caractéristiques d'un simple humain par exemple nos canines ne se voient pas quand nous n'allons pas mordre ou qu'on ne se sent pas menacer. Mais le jour de la pleine lune notre envie de sang nous rend sanguinaire.

– Oh d'accord, et puis quoi encore ? Demandais-je, sarcastique.

– Tu es un vampire Hermione !

– Non, je suis une sorcière !

– Oui parce qu'un des ancêtres de ta mère était un sorcier. Le fait que tu as des pouvoirs en plus de ton côté vampire te rend plus forte. Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué ?

– Je ne sais pas… Dis-je, incertaine.

– Tu es plus intelligente que le monde sorcier réunit avec les moldu. Le sort Sectumsempra ricoche sur toi, je me trompe ? Tes blessures guérissent en peu de temps.

– Peut-être mais cela ne fait pas de moi un vampire, lui dis-je.

– Normal, j'étais comme toi avant. Il faut se faire mordre pour réveiller notre partie vampirique. Aucun vampire ne peut se douter que nous en sommes un avant notre transformation et aucun vampire peut nous tuer de la sorte. Tu as senti la brûlure sur ton omoplate ?

– Oui et plus le temps passe plus ça brûle, répondis-je.

– Regarde ton épaule, dit-il en montrant quelque chose derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis qu'il y avait un miroir. Je fis glisser le petit gilet de mes épaules et je vis une sorte de tatouage tribal pas plus gros qu'une pièce de monnaie. Liam me montra son omoplate et je vis qu'il avait exactement le même tatouage que le mien. Je me retournai vers le miroir.

– Oh mon Dieu ! Je… Commençais-je.

– Oui tu changes, finis Liam à ma place.

Mes cheveux bruns devenaient soyeux avec de belles boucles brillantes, ma peau devenait plus blanche que celle d'un cadavre, je pouvais rivaliser avec Drago Malefoy. Mes yeux étaient rouge sang… J'étais devenue d'une beauté remarquable, toujours moi, mais en plus belle. Un atout vampirique d'après Liam.

– Ne t'inquiète pas tu t'y habitueras. Maintenant ferme les yeux et pense à ton apparence habituelle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux et je vis que j'étais redevenue moi.

Je lui souris. Il fallait bien que je me rende compte de l'évidence. Il ne mentait pas sur ma nature.

– Demain c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher à la gare King Cross. Nous irons voir les seules personnes qui pourront répondre à tes questions.

Je lui souris, j'avais tellement besoin de réponses.

Il me sourit à son tour, m'attrapa et nous fûmes rapidement dans la cour du château.

– Merci !

– Il n'y a pas de quoi Mia. Une dernière chose, ne t'endors pas, il faut que tu attendes, Sinon tu es partie pour quatre jours de « coma » pour ta transformation. C'est pendant ce laps de temps que tu acquerras tes pouvoirs de vampire.

– Avec tout ce que j'ai appris ce soir, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir dormir, lui répondis-je en rigolant.

À demain.

Il me sourit, m'embrassa sur la joue et partis d'un bond. Je partis vers mon dortoir en souriant aussi.

– Tien donc Miss Granger. Vous êtes déjà nostalgique ? Me demanda le professeur McGonagall en apparaissant devant moi.

– Oh Professeur… Je suis désolé, je sais que je n'ai rien à faire dans les couloirs du château à une heure si tardive mais il fallait que je refasse le tour du château.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère Hermione, dit elle en souriant. Il me semble que vous avez rencontré Liam.

– Vous êtes au courant ? Demandais-je surprise.

– Oui je suis au courant depuis que Liam est venu me voir mais vous étiez censée vous rencontrer demain matin dans mon bureau, dit-elle, amusée, d'ailleurs voulez-vous bien m'y accompagner ? Dumbledore nous y attend.

– Bien sûr, répondis-je, souriante

Je la suivis jusqu'à son bureau. Elle me demanda de m'asseoir devant le tableau de Dumbledore poser sur le bureau et me laissa seule avec le tableau.

– Bien le bonsoir Miss Granger, me salua-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Vous avez revu votre cousin, Liam, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

– Vous le saviez ? Depuis quand ? Demandais-je.

\- Depuis ton inscription à Poudlard.

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

– Depuis ta naissance. Je ne sais rien d'autre à part ta vraie nature, celle de tes parents et la place de ta famille dans une monarchie peu connue des sorciers.

Je restais muette et je laissai Dumbledore finir ce qu'il avait à dire.

– Je n'en sais pas plus mais tu découvriras tout par toi-même. Demain matin tu partiras avec Liam, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu mais tu peux lui faire confiance, il dit vrai. N'oublie pas, ne t'endors pas. Sur ce, je te souhaite une "bonne nuit", finit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je lui rendis son sourire et je me tournai vers McGonagall en espérant qu'elle en sache un peu plus.

– Je suis désolé Miss Granger je ne peux vous aider. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Mais si vous avez besoin de mon aide durant votre quête, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi et sur l'Ordre.

– Merci beaucoup Professeur, dis-je, avec un sourire. Bonne nuit.

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre :)**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **A vos claviers !**

 **Bisous ;)**

 **Morgane**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs

Chapitre 2 : Quatre heure du matin... Je n'avais qu'une seule envie... Dormir. Mais je ne pouvais pas à cause de tout ce que j'avais appris cette nuit-là. En remontant dans mon dortoir j'étais passée à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sûr la transformation. La saga Twilight disait qu'elle durait trois jours, un autre livre disait un mois, d'autres une semaine. Je ne savais pas ce qui était vrai ou faux. Quatre heures et demie… Je me levais d'un coup et me dirigeai vers le dortoir des garçons tout en me demandant si je devais avouer à Harry et Ron ce que l'on venait de me révéler ou si je devais attendre. Je décidai que oui. Heureusement pour moi, ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans leur chambre. Je m'approchai doucement d'eux et… -DEBOUT ! Non je plaisante je les réveillai gentiment. Ils me répondirent avec un grognement de mécontentement. Surprise, je vis que Ron c'était lever le premier. – Hermione ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous réveiller à cette heure là, grogna le rouquin. - J'espère bien, oui, acquiesça Harry. Je ne savais pas comment leur dire. J'avais peur de leur réaction… – Et bien… Par où commencer… – Par le début, non ? Se moqua Ron. Je lui tirai la langue et leur expliquai : – Je… Je suis… Commençais-je. – Tu es ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps. – Je suis un vampire, dis-je dans un souffle. -TU EST UN QUOI ? ! Crièrent-ils, choqués. – Je suis un vampire… Répétais-je. – Oui, on a bien entendu, commença Harry totalement réveillé, mais ce n'est pas possible… Tu n'as pas la peau blanche, ni de longues canines et tu ne bois pas de sang à ce que je sache… – Oui, en fait, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît… Je leur racontai l'histoire sous leurs regards attentifs. – Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu es un vampire originel ce qui fait qu'avant ce soir tu n'avais rien de vampirique en toi mais depuis que machin chose… Commença Ron. – Liam, complétais-je. – Oui, Liam, reprit-il. Donc, depuis que Liam t'a mordu tu as découvert que tu es un vampire. – Oui tu as tout compris, acquiesçais-je. Et j'ai cette marque qui est apparue depuis qu'il m'a mordu. Je leur montrai le tatouage sur mon épaule. Ils s'approchèrent pour voir le tribal de plus près. – Et il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes, sinon tu vas achever ta transformation. Déclara Harry. – Oui voilà. - J'aimerais tester quelque chose Hermione. Le Sectumsempra ricoche sur toi c'est exact ? – Oui. Tu veux le voir de tes propres yeux, non ? Lui demandais-je. J'avais très bien compris qu'ils voulaient essayer. – Euh… Commença-t-il gêné. J'aimerais bien, en effet. – Alors vas-y. Si jamais cela ne marche pas lance le sort « vulnera sanentur » trois fois, d'accord ? Et par contre, le sort est censé ricocher donc dès qu'Harry m'aura lancé le Sectumsempra, tu devras lancer un protego pour vous protéger. J'avais peur du résultat mais je devais essayer pour savoir si sur ce point, Liam ne m'avait pas menti. Je retins ma respiration. – Sectumsempra ! Lança Harry. Un jet de couleur violette fusa sur moi. Je fermais les yeux avant que le sort me touche. – Protego ! Contra Ron. J'ouvris les yeux, stupéfaite. Les deux garçons devant moi avaient la bouche ouverte, montrant leur stupeur. Je fis une analyse de mon corps pour voir si j'avais une marque ou quoi que ce soit. – Tu n'as rien… Fit Harry. – Pas une marque… Finit Ron. Nous étions sans voix. PDV Drago Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, l'air a toujours été glacial. Mais ce soir-là, comme depuis une semaine maintenant, les élèves étaient d'humeur joyeuse. Même moi, Drago Malefoy, j'avais un sourire à m'en déchirer la mâchoire. Certains élèves étaient à Azkaban pour avoir participé à la guerre dans le camp de Voldemort ainsi que les mangemorts. Ma mère et moi étions enfin libres de vivre notre vie. Mon père étant à Azkaban, ma mère était seule dans notre manoir ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Fini les coups que mon père lui donnait dès qu'elle essayait de me protéger de ses doloris. Grâce à mon parrain, Severus Rogue, je n'avais pas eu à tuer Dumbledore comme Voldemort me l'avait ordonné. _Flash-back_ _J'étais en sixième année et j'essayais de mettre en place le plan pour tuer Dumbledore et permettre aux mangemorts d'entrer dans le château. Mais ce soir-là je me fis prendre à me promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu par Rusard. Ce soir-là, se tenait une petite soirée qu'avait organisée Slugorn avec ses élèves chouchous._ – _Professeur j'ai surpris ce serpentard dans les couloirs à une heure où il devrait être dans son lit !_ – _Arrg ! Je voulais juste venir à cette soirée, mentis-je._ – _Je vais le reconduire à son dortoir ! Déclara Rogue qui venait d'apparaître._ – _Comme vous voulez, marmonna le cracmol._ _Rogue m'attrapa par le col de mon uniforme et me tira jusque dans un couloir plus loin ou personne ne risquai de passer. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais…_ – _Je sais que tu as une mission Drago, mais je dois te protéger ! Me dis mon parrain._ – _Je n'ai besoin de personne !_ – _Je suis sous serment inviolable ! J'ai juré de tout faire pour que tu restes en vie ! Le seigneur des ténèbres t'a confié une mission Drago dont je ne connais pas l'objet !_ – _Tu devrais le savoir. Tu es son bras droit et tu es en infiltration dans l'ordre !_ _Je m'aperçus qu'Hermione Granger était juste derrière nous et ne bougeait plus, choquée._ – _Vous avez infiltré l'ordre… Dit-elle dans un murmure. Malefoy à une mission… Harry avait raison…_ _Elle partit en courant vers le bureau du directeur. Je la poursuivis. Ainsi que mon parrain._ – _Miss Granger je vais vous expliquer ! Cria Rogue._ – _Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Vous êtes un traître ! Lança-t-elle en retour._ _Je réussis à lui attraper le bras. Le fait qu'elle sache que j'avais une mission et que Potter s'en doutait me faisait peur._ – _Lâche-moi, dit elle, en se débattant._ _Rogue arriva._ – _Suivez-moi tous les deux je vous dois des explications._ _Il nous emmena dans une salle de classe vide et lança un sort pour que personne n'entende._ – _Je ne suis pas en infiltration dans l'ordre mais dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres…_ – _Quoi ? ! M'écriais-je._ – _Je vais t'expliquer… Il y a 15 ans suite à une prophétie, le seigneur des ténèbres m'a enlevé une personne chère à mes yeux… Si chère que je me suis retourné contre lui en infiltrant ses rangs au profit de l'ordre du Phénix._ – _Tu travailles réellement pour l'ordre ? Demandais-je, choqué._ – _Oui et d'ailleurs je voudrais que tu nous rejoignes…_ – _Mais, Professeur ? ! Il va tout raconter à vous-savez-qui ! S'exclama Granger._ – _Je m'assurerai que non._ – _Oh je vois… Alors pourquoi pas ? Une personne en plus de notre côté ne peut que nous aider, abdiqua-t-elle._ – _Je ne peux pas vous rejoindre ! Je crains pour la vie de ma mère ! Je ne peux pas ! Leur dis-je._ – _Si tu peux ! Je sais que tu me détestes Malefoy mais après ce que je vais te dire tu seras peut-être d'accord avec moi… Si tu nous rejoins, nous te protégerons ta mère et toi, tu devras sûrement faire comme le professeur Rogue et t'infiltrer pour nous donner des informations mais tu risques autant de mourir dans leur camp que dans le nôtre… Mais avec nous tu n'as aucunes contraintes et tout le monde comprendra ton point de vue… Déclara Granger._ _Je me surpris à avoir espoir._ – _Vous me promettez de protéger ma mère ?_ – _Oui Drago, nous ferons le nécessaire, répondit Rogue._ – _Alors j'accepte._ – _Prenez-vous la main._ – _Quoi ? ! D'accord, nous allons être dans le même camp mais je ne veux pas être scellée à un Malefoy !_ _Sans savoir pourquoi, à ses mots je baissai la tête._ – _Nous n'avons pas le choix, Miss Granger ! S'énerva Rogue._ _Elle souffla et me prit la main. Ses doigts étaient doux…_


	4. Chapitre 3: Le départ

Chapitre 3

 _Rappel : POV Drago et Flash-back._

 _Flash-back_ _J_ _e me rendis compte que ce contact ne me laissait pas indifférent._

 _– Très bien. Hum hum… Vous allez faire le serment inviolable, dis Rogue._

 _Je frissonnais sans savoir réellement pourquoi… Par peur ou parce que je tenais la main d'Hermione Granger ? Enfin de compte, je me suis dit que c'était les deux._

 _– Drago jures-tu solennellement de garder secret tout ce qui a été dit ce soir et tout ce qui sera dit dans le camp de l'ordre du Phénix ?_

 _– Je le jure, dis-je d'une voix sûre._

 _– Promets-tu de ne pas nous trahir et d'aider l'Ordre du Phénix si nous te le demandons ?_

 _– Oui je le jure._

 _– Promettez-vous de vous protéger l'un l'autre en cas de menace ?_

 _Oui, je le jure, dit-on, d'une seule voix._

 _Severus eu comme un soupir de soulagement et Granger me lâcha la main._

 _– Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touches Miss-Je-Sais-Tous ! Même pour ma propre survie._

 _– Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi la fouine je ne t'ai pris la main que pour être sûr que tu ne nous trahiras pas mais sois en sûr, je ne recommencerai pas !_

 _Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit de la salle de classe._

 _– Drago… Commença Severus_

 _– Non, je ne t'en veux pas, le coupais-je sachant ce qu'il allait me dire._

 _Il me fit un sourire franc qu'il ne faisait qu'à moi, son filleul préféré._

 _– Demain nous irons dans le bureau de McGonagall pour témoigner en ta faveur pour ton entrée dans l'ordre et mettre en place tes conditions. Fin flash-back Quand j'y repense, je suis sûr que je serais six pieds sous terre si je n'avais pas rejoint l'ordre. Je suis heureux que la guerre soit finie malgré les pertes innombrables dans notre camp.  
Flash-back_

 _Le lendemain de mon serment inviolable, je me retrouvai seul contre une dizaine de personnes les yeux braqués sur moi. Ayant l'habitude de la foule je me suis exprimé facilement._

 _– Je souhaite faire partie de l'ordre du Phœnix._

 _-QUOI ? Crièrent Potter et Weasley._

 _– Malefoy… Commença Fred Weasley, enfin il me semblait que c'était Fred._

 _– Dans notre camp. Fit l'autre jumeau._

 _– Autant se suicider tout de suite, finirent-ils en chœur._

 _– Allons ! Fred, Georges ! Je n'aime pas du tout les Malefoy, c'est clair, mais laissons-le s'expliquer, dit Mme Weasley._

 _Malgré le pique non dissimulé, je ne relevais pas._

 _– Je souhaite rejoindre l'ordre pour protéger ma mère et parce que les Idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sont pas les miens, commençais-je_

 _– Comment se fait-il que vous ayez pris cette dangereuse décision ? Demanda McGonagall._

 _– Demandez à Granger, elle vous le dira. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, elle rougit et expliqua les évènements de la vieille d'une voix peu assurée._

 _Fin flash-back_

Ce fut la première fois que je vis Granger rougir.

PDV Hermione

Nous étions dans un compartiment, avec Luna, Neville et Ginny, du Poudlard Express. J'écoutais la conversation de Ginny et Luna. Puis leurs voix se firent plus lointaines.

– Hermione ?

Je ne savais même plus à qui appartenait cette voix.

– Hermione ! Cria Harry.

– Hé pourquoi tu cries, elle dormait ! Cingla Ginny.

– Parce que je me venge du fait qu'elle nous ai empêcher de dormir la nuit dernière.

– Je confirme, dit Ron.

Je leur fis un regard enfantin faussement innocent. Harry me répondit par un sourire et Ron me dit :

– Hé oui, ma petite ! Il faut assumer maintenant !

Je lui tirai la langue comme une enfant.

– Qui veut des bonbons ? Proposais-je.

– Moi ! Dirent-ils tous en même temps.

– Alors pour Harry et Ron, des chocogrenouilles et des dragées de Berties Crochu, Luna…

– Pareil, dit-elle en souriant.

– Luna pareille, Ginny des sucettes et pour Neville ?

– Je veux bien des patacitrouilles, s'il te plaît, sourit-il.

– Pas de soucis ! M'exclamais-je.

Je pris de l'argent dans mon sac et partis dans le couloir à la recherche du chariot de confiseries. Quand je le trouvai, je fis ma commande et fis demi-tour. Le couloir était bondé. Quelques secondes plus tard j'étais au sol, écrasé par un garçon plutôt musclé.

– Dégage Malefoy, tu m'écrases ! Suffoquais-je.

– Dis plutôt que mon charme irrésistible te coupe la respiration, dit-il d'un air vantard.

– Haha ! Désolé Malefoy mais ton charme ne m'atteint pas du tout.

– Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

– Oui ! Répondis-je. Tu peux te lever maintenant ?

Il approcha son visage de mon oreille et me murmura :

– Alors que dois-je faire pour te charmer ?

Son parfum me chatouilla les narines. Il sentait extrêmement bon…

– Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles Malefoy ! Il m'en faut plus si tu veux que je me jette sur toi, lui murmurais-je, séductrice.

– Ne me tente pas, dit-il en souriant, charmeur.

Il se leva et je fis de même.

-A la prochaine, Granger !

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis partit. Je rigolai doucement en repensant à Malefoy et sa tentative de séduction, en retournant dans mon compartiment.

Je ne pouvais ignorer sa beauté naturelle et je n'étais pas totalement hermétique à son charme mais je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. Je connaissais son palmarès, mais il fallait avouer que Drago n'était plus le Don Juan qu'il était deux ans plus tôt.

POV Drago

Un jeu venait de commencer entre Hermione et moi et cela me plaisait. C'était la seule femme avec un caractère redoutable. J'ai toujours aimé jouer, surtout avec les femmes. Mais avec elle c'était différent. C'était bien plus que cela. J'adorais la taquiner et elle était tellement belle quand elle rougissait.

– Hey ! Mec, ça va ? Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je parle dans le vent, dit Blaise.

– Hein ? Oh, désolé, souriais-je.

– Oh fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment tu as fait pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Je lui racontai la soirée de sixième année.

– Tu as tenu la main de Granger ? Dit-il choque. Enfin moi je n'ai jamais rien eu contre elle… Enfin plus maintenant étant donné que nous sommes dans le même camp, mais toi… En sixième année en plus. Un des pires moments de ta vie ! Et c'est la seule fille que tu détestais le plus au monde qui t'a aidé !

-C'est vrai, dis-je simplement en souriant. Comme quoi le sang, le rang et les maisons ne font pas tout. En entrant dans l'Ordre j'ai appris à connaître Potter et les Weasley. Et sérieusement ce sont des gens bien !

Blaise se mit à rire.

– Putain mec, ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

Je me mis à rire avec lui.

– Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, je garde mon rôle de tortionnaire avec eux, rigolais-je.

– Pansy me manque… Déclara Blaise.

– Tu l'aimais… C'est normal. Heureusement pour moi je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux avant la guerre.

-C'est de ma faute si elle est à Azkaban maintenant, dit-il tristement.

– Non Zabini, tu as seulement fait ce que tu pensais être juste. Dit soudain la voix d'Hermione Granger.

– Je le sais bien… Murmura Blaise.

PDV Hermione

Après être retournée dans mon compartiment, je faisais tout pour rester éveillée.

– Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

– Tu comptes le dire aux autres ?

– Pas encore, je dois d'abord en apprendre plus.

Le professeur McGonagall nous coupa dans notre élan. Elle nous dit avec un grand sourire :

– Chers jeune gens, cet été aura lieu une réunion de l'ordre ou vous êtes conviés ainsi que Drago Malefoy.

– Nous sommes invités personnellement à une réunion ? Mais c'est la première fois ! Dis-je étonnée.

-C'est vrai ça, s'exclama Harry.

– Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara la femme gentiment. Monsieur Londubat et Miss Lovegood, votre famille à été prévenu et sont d'accord pour que vous passiez vos vacances au Square Grimmaurd. Vous prendrez de la poudre de cheminette pour y accédé bien sûr, pour que vous puissiez aller chercher vos affaires pour les vacances. On se revoit là-bas.

Elle partit en souriant.

– Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Malefoy pour cet été, me prévint Harry.

– Je m'en charge ! M'exclamais-je.

Je partis à la recherche du compartiment de l'ancien serpentard.

– Excuse-moi, où est le compartiment de Malefoy ? Demandais-je à Seamus Finnigan.

– Tu cherches le décoloré ? Il est dans le compartiment B-3, il me semble, me dit-il.

– Merci Seamus ! Souriais-je.

– De rien Hermione, répondit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

J'arrivai au compartiment B-3 et la porte était ouverte ce qui me permit d'entendre la conversation…

– Non Zabini, tu as seulement fait ce que tu pensais être juste. Dis-je en me montrant.

– Je le sais bien… Murmura Blaise.

– Que nous vaut le plaisir, Granger ? Me demanda Malefoy.

– McGonagall nous a dit que nous étions invités à une réunion de l'Ordre. Et que nous passion l'été là-bas si nous le voulions, bien sûr tu n'es pas obligé de venir, lui dis-je taquine.

– Où ça, là-bas ? Demanda Blaise.

– Quelque part, dit-on d'une même voix avec Malefoy.

– Bref, tu dois y aller par poudre de cheminette.

– Ça me ferait très plaisir de passer mes vacances avec toi, Granger, dit-il avec son air de séducteur.

\- Et moi donc, lui répondis-je en rentrant dans son jeu.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes avant que Blaise ne nous ramène sur terre.

– Hum ! Hum !

– Bon à plus Malefoy ! Zabini.

Et je partis. Je pus entendre rire Zabini :

– Hermione Granger plaît à Drago Malefoy !

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Blaise.

Le brun rit de plus belle et je souris.

Nous étions arrivés à la gare de King Cross. Luna rejoignit son père et Neville, sa grand-mère. Pour une fois celle-ci ne lui tapait pas sur la tête en lui disant qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir pour petit-fils mais le serra dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était fière de lui. Ginny partit à la recherche de ses parents et mes deux meilleurs amis m'accompagnèrent voir Liam.

– Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Je sentis les garçons tressaillirent.

– Il n'a pas de canines ? Demanda Ron en murmurant à mon oreille.

Je souris à Liam en sachant qu'il avait tout entendu.

– Pourquoi ? Tu veux les voir ? Dit-il en rigolant et Ron baissa la tête.

– Liam ! Ne te moque pas de lui !

– Bon, je m'excuse, je dois sûrement être le premier que vous voyez !

– En effet, dis Harry.

– Il faut qu'on y aille Hermione !

– Où allez-vous ? Demanda Ron soudain curieux.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin, Ron. Au revoir les garçons, je reviens dans, maximum, deux semaines.

À bientôt Hermione, fait attention à toi. Dit Harry en me serrant dans ses bras.

– Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien avec un vampire assoiffé de sang à mes côtés. Rigolais-je.

– Eh ! Tu en es un aussi je te signale !

– Pas tout à fait, répondis-je en lui tirant la langue. Bisou les garçons !

Nous partîmes dans un endroit plus caché.

– Où allons-nous ?

– Nous allons à Carlisle, nous y serons dans environ 7 heures. Dit il.

– Hors de question, j'ai un moyen plus rapide.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est ça !

Je lui attrapai le bras et je transplanai dans le nord de l'Angleterre.


	5. Chapitre 4: Origines

**Après tant de mois, je vous poste enfin le quatrième chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

Carlisle. Je connaissais cette ville car c'était la ville natale de ma mère. Nous venions souvent ici pour les vacances.

-C'est vrai que c'est plus rapide, s'exclama Liam.

– Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit, dis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit en retour.

– Allons-y…

– Avoue-le ! Lui dis-je.

– Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

– Tu ne sais pas où il faut aller, dis-je en rigolant.

– Mais si nous devons aller à… St Mary's Gate ! Mais je ne sais où cela se trouve.

– Il suffisait de me le demander, je connais un peu cette ville mais par contre St Mary's Gate ne se trouve pas du côté sorcier. Que font des vampires là-bas ?

– Ils préfèrent se fondre dans la masse et comme tu le sais nous ne sommes pas très appréciés par les sorciers.

– Par les moldus non plus, ajoutais-je.

– Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse hein. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi ils se sont mis là-bas.

– Alors allons leur demander, dis-je en rigolant. J'aimerais qu'on y aille vite… Je commence à être épuisée…

Je ponctuai ma déclaration d'un magnifique bâillement. Il acquiesça et nous partîmes voir les fameuses personnes capables de me donner des réponses.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement et je commençais à angoissée. Être entourée de vampire était une première.

– Tu en as mis du temps, Liam, dit une voix d'homme.

– Je le sais, papa, je m'en excuse, répondit l'intéresser.

Je restais cacher derrière lui mais l'homme, donc le père de Liam, s'approcha de moi. Je l'aurai rencontrer dans la rue, je n'aurai en aucun cas penser que cet homme était un vampire, il était normal. Mais on m'a toujours dit de me méfier des apparences…

– Hermione… Comme tu as grandi…

– Je… Commençais-je.

– Liam a dû te parler de moi, je suis le cousin de ton père, Stefan.

– Euh, oui en effet, il m'en a parlé.

– Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de moi ?

– Non je suis désolé… Dis-je en baissant la tette.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit Liam en mettant sa main sur mon épaule, tu t'en souviendras.

Je lui répondis par un sourire et son père nous pria d'entrer dans le bâtiment. L'entrée donnait sur un petit hall qui donnait accès à 4 pièces différentes. Trois d'entre elles étant ouvertes je pus voir que ces pièces étaient banales : une cuisine, une salle de bains et une chambre. Un appartement normal. Les murs des couloirs étaient pastel et il n'y avait aucune décoration murale. C'était vraiment banal.

– Liam t'a dit que seul certain vampire peuvent prendre une apparence humaine ?

– Oui, répondis-je simplement.

– Alors n'aie pas peur des vampires que tu vas voir.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la quatrième pièce. Elle aussi elle était simple, la seule chose troublante de cette pièce fut les regards tourner vers moi. C'était eux que l'on appelait les sages ? Apparemment oui. Ils se levèrent et dirent en même temps avec une révérence :

– Princesse.

Mes joues devinrent rouges. Je ne croyais pas Liam quand il me disait que j'étais fille de roi et les entendre m'appeler ainsi était gênant.

– Laissez-moi nous présenter. Je suis Carter et voici June et Warren.

– Nous sommes ceux que l'on appelle les sages, compléta June.

Les trois vampires avaient les iris aussi rouges que le sang… On voyait leurs canines acérées… J'étais figé sur place, je ne pouvais plus parler tellement j'avais peur.

\- N'ayez pas peur, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, Altesse, déclara Warren.

– Nous sommes là pour vous aider, avez-vous des questions, me demanda June.

– En effet j'en ai, commençais-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise devant eux. Qui suis-je ?

Carter pris la parole :

– Vous êtes Hermione Alexandra Cromwell, fille de Grégory Cromwell et Kaitlyn Granger. Vous êtes née le 16 novembre 1980 à Portsmouth dans le château appartenant à la famille Cromwell depuis des millénaires. Stefan et Liam font partie de votre famille, qui est la famille originelle c'est-à-dire la famille des premiers vampires. Vous êtes la première femme depuis un millénaire, d'ailleurs c'est grâce au gène magique de votre mère, qui est notre reine, que vous êtes non seulement une fille mais aussi une sorcière. Être une sorcière vous met au-dessus des autres mais vous met aussi en danger, laissez-moi terminer je vous prie, me coupa-t-il avant que j'aie pu dire quelque chose. Vous êtes convoitée grâce à votre rang dans la monarchie mais votre sang l'est aussi.

– Après votre transformation, continua Warren, tous les vampires seront au courant de votre appartenance à notre monde. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que chaque vampire descend de près ou de loin aux vampires originels.

Ne comprenant pas totalement je lançai un regard à Liam.

– Le sang, murmura-t-il.

– Je suppose que vous devez avoir des questions a nous poser, déclara June.

– En effet, répondis-je. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on jamais dit que j'étais un vampire ?

– Pour vous protéger. Si personne ne savait que vous existiez, personne vous aurait porté préjudice. Et si vous ne le saviez pas vous-même c'était encore mieux, répondit Warren.

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Comme vous le savez les sorciers utilisent très souvent la légilimentie. Il aurait suffi que l'on entre dans votre esprit pour connaître votre nature, votre rang et votre importance. Les vampires sont peu appréciés chez les sorciers, ils auraient pu vous rejeter donc nous avons fait le nécessaire pour votre sécurité et garantir votre avenir de sorcière.

-… Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

– Parce que notre monde a besoin de vous. Dans quelques années c'est vous et votre futur époux, qui monterez sur le trône. Personne d'autre le peut, s'exclama Carter.

– Liam le pourrait, c'est un originel, non ? Contrais-je.

– Effectivement c'en est un, mais même lui ne le pourrait pas. Car seul une femme peut monter sur le trône, c'est une des plus anciennes traditions des vampires car le tout premier vampire était une femme. Lilith.

– Donc nous descendons de Lilith… Qui est-elle exactement ? Je sais juste que c'est le premier vampire qui ai exister dans ce monde mais pas plus, demandais-je.

– Lilith est la première femme. Tout le monde connaît l'histoire d'Adam et Ève, et tout le monde croit que c'est elle la première mais enfaîte pas du tout. Dieu mit une semaine a créé le monde, le 6e jour il créa Adam a partir de la poussière de la terre et l'a animer de son souffle, expliqua June. Dieu ne voulant le laisser seul créa les animaux puis une compagne, à partir de terre elle aussi. Elle fut nommée Lilith par Adam et devint sa compagne. C'est a, elle, que le serpent demanda de manger le fruit et elle le fit, ainsi qu'Adam. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ? Eh bien parce que Lilith n'en avait que faire des règles. Dieu créa une autre femme, Ève, à partir de la côte de l'homme. Ève fut condamnée à donner la vie dans d'atroce souffrance, à être avide de son homme et que l'homme la dominerait ainsi que toutes les autres générations. Ils furent envoyés sur terre.

\- Quant à Lilith, reprit Carter, elle fut bannie du Jardin d'Éden et condamné à mourir de faim et de soif, surtout de soif. Les humains ne peuvent pas vivre longtemps sans nourriture, mais sans boire, ils meurent au bout de quelques jours. C'est ce qu'a vécu Lilith. Avant sa mort elle vendit son âme au diable pour qu'il lui redonne sa jeunesse et le pouvoir de vivre éternellement. Mais le diable lui dit que sans âme on ne peut vivre, donc ils conclurent un marché. Le diable lui prit la moitié de son âme et lui laissa l'autre moitié, redonna à son corps la jeunesse, le rendit beau et désirable et lui donna la capacité de transformer les gens et de vivre éternellement. Bien sûr quand on fait un pacte avec le diable c'est donnant donnant. Alors il lui dit que son boulot était de transformer le plus d'humain en vampire pour qu'il puisse prendre sa revanche sur Dieu. Il lui dit en revanche qu'elle serait obligée de se nourrir de sang humain pour vivre et que seul sa famille pourra engendrer.

– Elle attendit un siècle, où elle servit le diable en échange de sang et puis elle descendit sur terre pour accomplir son pacte. Entre-temps elle tomba amoureuse d'un humain, elle trouva le moyen de le transformer sans le tuer et ils eurent des enfants, finit Warren.

J'avais écouté cette histoire avec attention et fus choqué un instant.

– Nous sommes des créatures du diable… Murmurais-je.

– Nous sommes considérés comme tel par les êtres vivants mais seul Lilith est une créature du diable. Nous ne sommes pas comme elle. Tout ce qui reste à savoir sur son histoire est dans ce livre, dit-il en me donnant un vieux manuscrit.

J'avais de quoi bouquiner pour la soirée au moins, même si ce que j'allais lire allait sûrement me faire froid dans le dos… Soudain la réelle cause de ma vampirisation me revint à l'esprit…

\- D'après Liam vous avez besoin de moi ?

– En effet mais pour que nous vous expliquions pourquoi, vous devez d'abord lire le livre. Nous vous avons mis une chambre a disposition et votre valise de Poudlard est à l'intérieur.

– Merci, leur dis-je avant de prendre congé suivi de Liam et de son père.

Stefan prit la parole :

-J'espère que tu n'as pas eu peur ?

-Au début, si, déclarais-je. Mais sa c'est calmer au fil de la conversation. Et cela ma fais très bizarre quand il m'ont appeler « princesse ».

– Tu vas y avoir droit toute ta vie, dit Liam en rigolant, moi aussi j'y ai droit depuis ma naissance par contre moi c'est « jeune comte ».

– Il faudra vous y faire les jeunes, nous dit-il en souriant. Hermione je sais que c'est dur à avaler tous ça mais en tout cas si tu as besoin de nous, nous sommes là, ainsi que tes parents.

– Merci, dis-je avant d'échapper un bâillement, veuillez m'excuser.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis presque 48 heures, se souvint Liam, papa pourrais-tu prévenir les sages qu'Hermione ne pourra pas aller les voir pendant quelques jours, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, bonne nuit Hermione, dit-il souriant avant de partir.

– Viens-je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Je le suivis et nous entrâmes dans une pièce dans les tons beige et marron. Elle était spacieuse et le lit avait l'air tellement confortable que l'on avait envie de sauter dedans. Liam prit congé mais me pria de ne pas lire le livre car il fallait absolument que je dorme. À mon plus grand regret je l'écoutai, me mis en pyjama et me glissai sous la couette. Je tombai dans les bras de Morphée a peine quelques secondes après.


End file.
